Calvin
Bibliography Calvin is a self proclaimed mercenary based in TressleTown. He first appears in episode 6: New Neighbor wherein Calvin is revealed to live on the property opposite of Mavis' Appartments. Bob looks outside his apartment's window where he sees Calvin looking around in fear of being watched. Calvin receives a message prompting him to head to a nearby alleyway to receive a bounty on an ex Navy Seal. Accepting this hit, Calvin goes off to assassinate him where he is beaten by unknown means, presumably pinecones and is thrown out the window landing in the block's garbage disposal. He befriends Larry who sees him fall and is introduced to Bob who is skeptical about him. This skeptical nature gets worse when Calvin draws a dagger and stabs a strange man trying to mug the trio. He bids his new friends farewell and doesn't appear until episode 9: Game Night. In episode 9: Game Night, Calvin finds Larry and Bob outside their P.O box and invites them to his house to play a game of "Hoods and Pigs." Before Bob can think it over, Larry hastily accepts and the two arrive at Calvin's later in the afternoon where it is revealed he lives in a rundown house with little decoration save for illegal counterfeit and weaponry, however he has a well decorated and homely room wherein he and his best friends Fridge and Klaid play their boardgames and drink their favorite drink; Kool-Aid. Calvin, Larry, Bob, Klaid and Fridge then play "Hoods and Pigs" and much to Calvin's distress, Bob wins the game which prompts Calvin to take a revolver and shoot the board in half. Thankfully, Fridge and Klaid laugh off the situation with a joke and the mood is saved. His next appearance is to be in episode 12. Personality Calvin, despite his profession is a very calm well mannered person who enjoys company wherever he can find it. Although prone to anger, he is reasonable and according to all he has befriended a very good friend and partner who is eager to work and enjoy his own private life however he can. Appearance Relationships and Interactions Episode appearances Trivia * Calvin's character was loosely inspired by ''The Boondocks's ''Uncle Ruckus that he is an African American voiced and acted by somebody with neither the voice or accent but same mannerisms. * Calvin despite being a powerful fighter and capable hitman was shamefully defeated by a man with a pinecone. * In episode 9: Game Night Klaid references the mission in episode 6: New Neighbor wherein Calvin simply replies his distaste of pinecones. * Calvin's favorite weapon is his revolver. * There are numerous easter eggs in the background of many other episodes that show eyepatch guy stalking him. * He is voiced by DAULTIMATIONS who also voices other characters such as Graham, Shorty and Calvin's boss Gallery Scouting.PNG|Calvin looking at Larry and Bob's room Falling.PNG|Calvin beaten in a fight thrown out of the ex Navy Seal's house Outside house.PNG|The outside of Calvin's place (note the high windows) House.PNG|Calvin's house PTSD.PNG|Calvin being reminded of his pine cone encounter Revolver.PNG|Calvin loading his signature revolver Angry.PNG|Calvin drawing his dagger calvin's weapons.PNG|Calvin's weapons Murder.PNG|Calvin plunges his dagger into the mugger's torso Love. Raw love..PNG|Calvin sees his friends at the P.O box